


Chloe's niece : Chris Adler.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, chloe frazer is the coolest auntie ever, rafe adler as a parent, rafe adler is stressed out, samuel drake gives some good advice, samuel drake is pissed off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14669673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: so the plot works out like this : Chris Adler is Rafe's daughter, she's 15 years old and her mother is Chloe's younger sister. we have no idea what happened to Chris's mum ...yet so uhh bear with me for that sequel.





	Chloe's niece : Chris Adler.

**Chapter One : The Predicament.**

 

 

_Samuel Drake is looking after  Rafe Adler's   15 year old Daughter, Chris, as her Aunt Chloe and Charlie Cutter have gone off to look for Rafe. Sam can tell this kid worships her Dad. she is clearly upset something terrible has happened to her Father  so she had rung her Aunt Chloe who happened to be in London at the same time as they were. Charlie had arrived with her and then volunteered to go with her to search for him. it was then they realised there was a problem. who's gonna keep an eye on the kid ? can't exactly take her with us to go look for him....he could be anywhere Chloe. ahh yeah I got this . she calls Sam. Chris is meanwhile in her father's office talking to her Butler , Mr. Hillary. Chloe doesn't know the butler very well and  isn't sure it's a good idea to involve him in all this._

_Sam surprisingly agrees to come down and keep an eye on Chris._

_he arrives roughly 20 minutes after he'd ended the call and Mr. Hillary immediately disapproves of him because he arrives with fish and chips for Chris and himself._

_Chloe and Charlie both smirk at each other, shame we're going to miss it._

_Mr. Hillary is on edge as Sam clicks his tongue repeatedly as he's given a tour of the Adler London home._

"Hey Mr. Drake ? "

"yeah ?" Sam answers looking up from an old map on Rafe's desk.

"I know you've worked with Charlie and my Aunt before...have you ever worked  with my Dad before ?"

"Well yeah but it was a long time ago. why you asking ?"

Sam really doesn't wanna talk bad about Rafe to this kid...she's his kid after all.

"Well....I uhh just think it'd be cool to know you better that's all".

"Ahh right. well I'm guessing your uncle Charlie already told you about the journey we had to and from Libertalia, yeah ?"

"Yeah he did, he said Nate told him to give me an unbiased view so nobody would look like a jerk, I'm guessing Nate didn't want me knowing what Dad was like before he had me" .

"Did he now ?. I bet Charlie deviated from Nate's narrative huh ?"

"Nope he said everyone involved was a jerk except for Elena and Sully".

"Ahh yeah sounds like Charlie alright ....brutally honest".

"Alright suppose  I could tell you about that Celtic tomb we uncovered in county cork with your Mum ? she was .....well a bit of a firecracker...certainly put your Dad in his place on more than one occasion hahaha."

"Really ?" Chris asks with interest.

"oh yeah it all started with an obscure Irish text we'd found in an auction house. we had to ask no practically beg your mum to take a look at it for us as our original translator had up and skipped out on us said we were stressing him out or something......"

 

 

**four hours later........**

 so that's how your dad got back to speaking terms with me. your mum was delighted as she'd felt like a carrier pigeon flitting between us trying to get us to talk to each other.

she musta had the patience of a damn saint to deal with all that.

yeah well she was at the end of her tether when Rafe made her finally snap she actually threw a water bottle at him.

did it hit him ? 

nah he ducked his head. shame though woulda been funny.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
